neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Pikon de Metafiction
Information Pikon de Metafiction is the opening song for Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online. It's also the second track on the album Basket Queen / Erabareshi (Regular Edition A). Lyrics |-|Romaji= Densetsu teki na maou ga kourin shita! Kimi mo issho ni Tobikomou──── Kono michi wo noboreba oka no ue no machi he tsudzuki Oikaze ga yasashiku tabi no kizu iya shite kureru Ima, kane no oto ga narihibiite toki ga michireba Daiseidou saidan SEEBU kakunin Mada REBERU teki ni taritenakute jishin ga motezu PAATII ni meiwaku Kaketara doushou? METAFIKUSHON "PIKON!" On-line──── Densetsu teki na maou ga kourin shita! Daichi wo yurugasu tsuyosa de! (YABA!) Mou dame! Netoge juumin tasukete yo! AITEMU mo mahou mo CHIITOKURASU no yuusha-sama (omachi shite ma~su■) Megami ga HIROIN de ii jan (ii jan?) GEIMUGYOU kai desho ♪ Murabito A datte machi hazure no monban datte Un'ei no kimagure de juuyou na jouhou mottetari Mado wo akehanachi kaze wo irete MASHIN reikyaku Hiriki naru GURABO wa settei shidai Karei naru mai mo TAIMURAGU de dainashi ni naru Mou ato wa nai Maketara doushou? METAFIKUSHON "PIKON!" On-line──── ARUFA, BEETA no BAGU mo yuuki de norikoe Jounetsu dake de kakenukero (iyan) Izayuke! Fukai danjon! Mori no oku! FURIIZU mo osorenu sekai KURASUTA yuusha-sama (matteru no ni na~■) Dare mo ga HIIROO datte (ii jan?) GEIMUGYOU kai desho ♪ On-line──── TOPPURANKAA mezashite tabi wa tsudzuku Hime PUREI ni wa tayoranai Densetsu teki na maou ga kourin shita! Daichi wo yurugasu tsuyosa de!　(maji?) Mou dame! NETOGE juumin tasukete yo! Isekai he DAIBU sa kimi mo issho ni tobikomou Megami ga HIROIN de ii jan (ii jan?) GEIMUGYOU kai desho ♪ |-|Kanji= 伝説的な魔王が　降臨した！ キミも一緒に 飛び込もう──── この道を登れば　丘の上の街へ続き 追い風が優しく　旅のキズ癒やしてくれる 今、鐘の音が鳴り響いて　刻が満ちれば 大聖堂　祭壇　セーブ確認 まだレベル的に　足りてなくて　自信が持てず パーティーに迷惑 かけたらどうしょう？ メタフィクション 「ピコン！」 ON-LINE──── 伝説的な魔王が　降臨した！ 大地を揺るがす強さで！(ヤバ！) もうだめ！ネトゲ住民　助けてよ！ アイテムも　魔法も　チートクラスの　勇者様(お待ちしてまーす) 女神がヒロインで　いいじゃん(いいじゃん？)ゲイムギョウ界でしょ♪ 村人Aだって　街外れの門番だって 運営の気まぐれで　重要な情報持ってたり 窓を開け放ち　風を入れてマシン冷却 非力なるグラボは　設定次第 華麗なる舞いも　タイムラグで台無しになる もう後はない 負けたらどうしょう？ メタフィクション 「ピコン！」 ON-LINE──── アルファ、ベータのバグも　勇気で乗り越え 情熱だけで駆け抜けろ(いやん) いざゆけ！深いダンジョン！森の奥！ フリーズも恐れぬ　世界クラスタ　勇者様(待ってるのになー) 誰もがヒーロー　だって(いいじゃん？)ゲイムギョウ界でしょ♪ ON-LINE──── トップランカー目指して　旅は続く 姫プレイには頼らない 伝説的な魔王が　降臨した！大地を揺るがす強さで！(マジ？) もうだめ！ネトゲ住民　助けてよ！ 異世界へダイブさ　キミも一緒に　飛び込もう 女神がヒロインで　いいじゃん(いいじゃん？)ゲイムギョウ界でしょ♪ |-|English= The devils above have descended onto our forsaken world! Hand in hand the two of us will dive towards it──── These confusing roads lead us away from the warmth of the towns we have grown to love so Yet the winds I feel keep pushing me on the path ahead as if I’m meant to go there I can hear our funeral bells ring on into the night, signaling our own demise Our SAVE point being used up again, I can feel your sadness But you shouldn’t feel useless, no one will be left behind, their LEVEL doesn’t matter No one is a nuisance We'll all fight together! METAFICTION "PIKON!" On-line──── The devils above have descended onto our forsaken world! The earth is shaking, but we’ll fight with all our might! There’s no point in running now! So rise up and help me end this fight! Hold your blades and spellbooks up higher, wear that class with the honor that it brings to you The goddess’ smile on us! Let’s go! For Gamindustri’s sake! We fight! The gatekeepers standing at the door try to speak, try to convince me to go back home. But the info I’ve received is too much, I can’t possibly turn my back when destiny calls. I open the windows around us, the air starts to chill, I can feel my skin crawling But we shouldn’t feel powerless now, we’ve got too much to lose! We’ll just push ourselves onwards, there’s no point in crying now, we’ll keep fighting with splendor! No longer will I run We’ll all fight together! METAFICTION "PIKON!" On-line──── All these BUGS can’t stop us now! We’ll face all our enemies with courage Our passion ignites as we blast through all of them! From the depths of the forest to the mountains! We won’t surrender! The world isn’t ready for us, unpredictable it is, but we’ll be just fine! Everyone that’s here is a hero! For Gamindustri’s sake! We fight! On-line──── We’ll climb right up to the top together, I won’t let go of you now I’m no storybook princess, I’ll fight with you! The devils above have descended onto our forsaken world! The earth is shaking, but we’ll fight with all our might There’s no point in running now, so rise up and help me end this fight! The world we wanted so badly is in front of us at last We’ll dive towards it! The goddess’ smile on us! Let’s go! For Gamindustri’s sake! We fight! Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening songs Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Music Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online singles